Autobots
The Autobots are one of the major factions of the Transformers universe, and are considered the protagonists of the Transformers franchise. Led by Optimus Prime, the Autobots battle the forces of the evil Decepticons. They appear in Dimensional Clash IX. Appearance Describe what the character looks like, even if there's already a picture of them. Equipment & Abilities Autobot equipment varies, though all of them share similar basic abilities. Abilities in their alt modes depend on the scanned vehicles. Equipment *Many Autobots are equipped with tow cables. *Guns *Melee weapons Abilities *All Autobots have the ability to transform between vehicle and robot mode. *Some Autobots have the ability to combine into one larger robot. List of Named Members * Optimus Prime - leader. Transforms into a Peterbilt 379 truck. * Bumblebee; transforms into a 2014 Chevrolet Camaro * *Armadillo; transforms into a Hummer H3 * *Livewire; transforms into a Tesla Model S * Chromia; transforms into a Suzuki B-King * *Riveter; transforms into a modified Greyhound bus built by Mechanica * The Dinobots: ** Grimlock; transforms into a robotic Tyrannosaurus rex ** Swoop; transforms into a robotic pteranodon ** Slag; transforms into a robotic Triceratops ** Sludge; transforms into a robotic Brontosaurus ** Snarl; transforms into a robotic Stegosaurus * Bulkhead; transforms into a GMC Yukon with offroad tires * Prowl; transforms into a Yamaha police motorcycle * Wreck-Gar; transforms into a Waste Management garbage truck * Ratchet; transforms into an AM General Hummer H2 * *Waste-Not; transforms into a Dumpster * The Twins: ** Mudflap; transforms into a Chevrolet Trax concept car ** Skids; transforms into a Chevrolet Spark concept car * The Trainbots *''Indicates an Autobot created for Dimensional Clash IX.'' Personality/Creed A generally heroic, honorable group, they tend to be dedicated to peace, and feel a need to protect other races from the Decepticons. As a result, they are usually Transformers who change into non-combat oriented alternate modes such as domestic vehicles, cars, trucks, or rescue vehicles. This is not always the case, however, as their ranks certainly contain ne'er-do-wells, malcontents, and unsavory types, and the necessities of war have led many to adopt more combat-oriented alternate forms. While the Autobots have usually found themselves outnumbered by the Decepticons, the Autobots have always had home-field advantage, having not only the humans' military support, but also having more places on Earth to fall back on, while the Decepticons are entirely unwelcome on Earth. Pre-Clash Biography The Autobots are one of the primary factions in the Transformers mythos. They usually find themselves defending both their own race and other species against the Decepticons and upholding justice and freedom throughout the galaxy. The Autobots (autonomous robotic organisms) are the second Cybertronian civilization, being the descendants of the early workers who served the Dynasty of Primes. Following the outbreak of the war, the Autobots became the Transformers who rallied around Optimus, the last of the Primes, to prevent Protector Megatron from claiming the AllSpark. They were formed mostly from the Science Division, the Security Force, and what few members of the Defense Force rejected Megatron's violent ambitions. Although they fought valiantly, the Decepticons were more warlike, and they began to gain ground. In a move to prevent the Decepticons from acquiring the AllSpark, Prime sent it hurtling into deep space. Megatron followed, and disappeared. The Autobots then scattered among the universe, searching for the AllSpark. Notable Actions New York City (Criminal Revolution) The Autobots arrived late in the location's arc, shortly after the arrival of the Decepticons and the alliance between Megatron and Greg Robertson. The Autobots congregated around Mechanica, as she was their first human contact in this universe. The Autobots engaged the Decepticons and prevented them from doing too much damage. Pandora The Autobots also arrived in Pandora; here, a significantly larger number of named Autobots had arrived. They have congregated around the hometree of the Na'vi, as that is where Mechanica was taken after seemingly passing out from the moon's toxic atmosphere. The Autobots helped Medic and Mechanica set up safe zones in various locations around the moon so that the life-forms on the planet would be safe from volatiles. One such safe zone was set up by Bulkhead, in the area where Robin, Rinea, Melissa Brown, and Oboro were camping. Trivia *"Autobots" is short for "autonomous robotic organisms." Category:Groups Category:Transformers Category:Autobots Category:EropsToad Category:Lawful Good Category:Robots Category:Machines Category:Vehicles Category:Cybertronians Category:Junkions Category:Dinosaurs Category:Cars Category:Trucks Category:Motorcycles Category:Locomotives